These days Sequel to When we dance
by elly32
Summary: Songfic.Sequel to When we dance.Snickers from Grissom point of view!Angst.Please r&r!


_A.N. Hi everyone!!! Since I have received so many positive reviews for " When we dance" here is a sequel for it, hope you'll like it as well!_

_This one is dedicated to Jordan4Woody, Meg-Breanne, xoSnickersxo, snickers, jdcocoagirl and losisje!_

_The song I'm using is " These days" by Rascal Flatts_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI nor " These days"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gill Grissom made his way through the lab's corridors oblivious to anything around him.

He was anxious, frighten, exited, his heart couldn't stop pouting.

Today she was coming to town, first time after four years.

He stopped in the middle and pinched his nose with fingers trying to calm down, it wasn't big deal really. It was only Sara coming back.

He moved forward and sank in place.

There in the break room, standing in Catherine's embrace was tall woman with brown hair flying almost to her middle back. He was mesmerized, dressed in blue jeans and white top she was an angel.

" Gill!" Catherine called him

He went inside " Hello Sara"

**_Hey baby, is that you?_**

**_Wow, your hair got so long_**

**_Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do_**

" Gill" she smiled easily at him

He watched that smile carefully, trying to compare it with those which he had been receiving years ago. Hoping to find the same adoration and warm it.

" And here is someone else who wants to meet you boss" Greg said standing from the couch with a little girl in his arms

Sara took a girl from him and tickled her a little.

" Gill, this is Norma Catherine Stokes" Sara introduced him to the little girl who he knew only from stories since he had declined visiting Stokes family with the rest of his team.

He found himself regretting this, maybe if for all of them it had been first time the blow would have been less painful.

_**'Norma Jean', ain't that the song**_

_**We'd sing in the car**_

_**Drivin' downtown, top down**_

_**Making the rounds**_

_**Checking out the bands on Doheeney Avenue**_

He immediately recognized her brown eyes, it was her mothers, as was hair, brown and already curled adorably on top of her had, she had Sara's lips too, but her grin was as wide as her father's.

Grissom sat down watching the rest of the group chatting, blissfully unaware what was going on in his head.

If only... that were the words he had been saying for the last four years.

If only he hadn't act like a coward trying to escape any commitment, if only he had taken the risk, if only...

That sweet girl could have been his.

_**Yeah, life throws you curves**_

_**But you learned to swerve**_

_**Me I swung and I missed**_

_**And the next thing ya know**_

_**I'm reminiscin' dreaming old dreams**_

_**Wishing on wishes**_

_**Like you would be back again**_

" Gill? Are you coming? " Catherine asked putting her hand on his arm

" I have to process some evidence, I'll catch up with you later" he quickly decided that seeing the happy family for the next few hours would be too much for him

" OK, will be at Luck's" Catherine smiled

He nodded in acknowledgment and went to his office.

Sitting down on the same chair as always at the same desk he finally made an conclusion.

His life was standing in the same place it had been four years ago.

Everyday the same routine, every night the same dreams, every call the same disappointment.

He needed her, he really did just like she had been needing him those years ago.

A lonely tear rolled from his eye.

_**I wake up and tear drops**_

_**They fall down like rain**_

_**I put on that old song we danced to and then**_

_**I head off to my job**_

_**Guess not much has changed**_

_**Punch the clock**_

_**Head for home**_

_**Check the phone, just incase**_

_**Go to bed**_

_**Dream of you**_

_**That's what I'm doing these days**_

But not anymore. Today he realized that fully. She moved on from him.

While he'd been waiting she'd decided to grow up.

Suddenly he felt as they were more mature then him.

A guy who wasn't afraid of taking responsibility as husband and father, a woman who had decided to take a risk and change her life from unloved sarcastic workaholic to smiling mother of three years old.

_**Someone told me after college**_

_**You ran off to Vegas**_

_**You married a rodeo cowboy**_

_**Wow, that ain't the girl I knew**_

_**Me I've been a few places**_

_**Mostly here and there once or twice**_

And he? He was hiding in his office.

Grissom got up and hurried outside, no more escaping, no more easiest way.

He arrived to the restaurant and smiled at those two sadly.

They had something he probably would never achieve and he envy them with his all heart.

_**Still sortin' out life, but I'm doing alright**_

_**Yeah, it's good to see you too**_

They already had said their goodbyes to the rest of the team.

He was the only one still standing at the airport gate, waiting for them

" Goodbye Sara" he hugged her memorizing her smell

" Bye Gill!" she lightly kissed his cheek " Take care of yourself"

If he hadn't been sure what her feeling toward him was that would have convinced him.

Nobody who would be still hurting from broken heart could speak like that.

She'd forgiven him his betrayal but in effect she'd forgotten about him.

And that hurt, badly.

" I'll Sara" he watched Nick coming to them with Norma in his arms.

He watched them kissing, without hurry, without embarrassment, like it was something most natural in the world to show everyone that they're in love. And for them it probably was.

Maybe when they visit next time he would be able to tell her that he changed. That he finally understood.

_**Hey girl, you're late**_

_**And those planes, they don't wait**_

_**But if you ever come back around**_

_**To this sleepy old town**_

_**Promise you'll stop in**_

_**To see an old friend**_

_**And until then...**_

Maybe.

But for know he was again in his lab, doing the same things and dealing with the same dirt.

And he knew that he would check his messages hoping for a miracle before going to sleep and dreaming about her again.

_**I wake up and tear drops**_

_**They fall down like rain**_

_**I put on that old song we danced to and then**_

_**I head off to my job**_

_**Guess not much has changed**_

_**Punch the clock**_

_**Head for home**_

_**Check the phone, just incase**_

_**Go to bed**_

_**Dream of you**_

_**That's what I'm doing these**_

_**I wake up and tear drops**_

_**They fall down like rain**_

_**I put on that old song we danced to and then**_

_**I wake up and tear drops**_

_**They fall down like rain**_

_**I put on that old song we danced to and then**_

_**I wake up and tear drops**_

_**They fall down like rain**_

_**I put on that old song we danced to and then**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT!**

**REVIEW:):):):)**


End file.
